


Sunset Amulet

by GothAlbinoAngel



Series: Dazzling Sunset [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: After the Battle of the Bands, the Sirens are awaiting their demise when Sunset Shimmer stumbles upon them and helps them in an unexpected way. This sets the four of them on a new journey together.





	1. Fate is Unforgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sirens await their demise until Sunset Shimmer enters the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is canon? A plaything of the fans, of course! So, I've been playing around with a LOT of different ideas involving Sundagio and Sunset Sirens (not to be confused with Siren Sunset). So, I just decided to make a collection for the ones that are directly connected to one another.

The Battle of the Bands had ended days ago. Canterlot was beginning to return to normal from the massive amounts of magic released during the event. The students of Canterlot High spoke of it to no one outside of the other student body, of course, since even the mention of magic being real would get them committed. The Humane Five celebrated another victory over the bad guy, having chased the Sirens off.

Said Sirens were now sitting at the back of a fast food restaurant, keeping to themselves. From anyone passing by, they would appear to be sleep-deprived. Bags hung beneath their eyes and their hair fell limply down their backs, usually healthy glowing skin now faded to a sickly pale. However, if one were to look closer, they would notice something was off.

Sonata held her head in her hand, forcing herself to inhale and exhale evenly. Aria wiped sweat from her brow as she leaned back against the seat. Adagio appeared the most put together, merely rubbing her fingers against her temples, as if driving off a minor headache. In actuality, none of the Sirens were at all together, but in excruciating pain.

Death was not something beings like Sirens ever needed to contemplate before. They were beings of Equestria, having lived over a thousand Equestrian years in this miserable world without aging a single day. To make matters worse, time moved differently in this world than in Equestria, so they were this world’s equivalent of three or four thousand years old. Clearly, death wasn’t something they needed to worry about.

But that had been because of their nature as sirens. Their pendants, assigned to each siren at birth, kept them living, kept them healthy, allowed them to gain the energy they needed to keep going. With the absence of the jewels, none of that was accessible and death became eminent. So here the trio sat, in silence and each other’s company, waiting for their final hour to end.

“Dagi, I don’t want to die yet,” Sonata murmured softly, laying her head down on the table. Adagio felt her heart sink at the innocence in her sister’s voice and she gingerly patted the blue hair. They had argued over who was at fault over the ordeal the day after the Battle. After much screaming, Aria and Adagio had nearly come to blows before Sonata broke in and finished the fight for them.

 _“It doesn’t matter **whose** fault it is!” _she had screamed. _“We all chose this path and we’re all going to die because of it!”_

That had allowed the situation to fully crash on the sisters as they touched the hollows of their throats, like they were doing now. Feeling the skin rise to meet them as they fought to breathe properly, the sisters couldn’t stop the pang of loss at the emptiness in their neckwear.

“When we get reincarnated, I’m going to _kill_ those rainbow freaks,” Aria snarled lowly.

Adagio shook her head sadly. “We’re in a different world, Aria. There’s no guarantee the Siren reincarnation will work. It didn’t for… them…”

They grew quiet, thinking of the sisters they had lost long ago to the Purge of their kind. They had been too small to know what was going on then, but with time, they had understood and grown bitter at becoming the last of their kind. Their rage at knowing why they were alone had solidified in their maturity and had been the prime reason their jewels only sucked up negative energy. Not that it mattered now. Equestria would be completely free of a Siren problem soon. The last of them were about to take the species to the grave.

The trio lapsed into silence once more and went back to focusing their breathing. Sonata’s frequently broke into staccato beats and Aria leaned forward to help her get it back on track again. Adagio handed the violette napkins to wipe her cold sweat with. There was nothing either could do for her. Her head felt ready to implode on itself and only her constant rubbing eased a portion of the pain. It was only a matter of time now.

Footsteps sounded nearby and the trio glanced up slightly in confusion. They were at the back of the restaurant. Who could be wanting to be back here? A familiar voice spoke up nearby and the Sirens resisted the urge to groan. The last thing they needed was one of their enemies finding them like this. At least if they were going to die, they would rather do it naturally than at the hand of those who hate them. Unfortunately, fate appeared to be in an unforgiving mood tonight as the voice only drew closer.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you after school tomorrow,” Sunset Shimmer murmured as she said a quick farewell to Applejack and then hung up her phone. As she was storing it into her bag, she bumped into a table and heard an aggravated groan. Turning quickly to apologize, the orange woman paused and cocked her head.

“Adagio?” she asked slowly, taking in the three sisters. “Aria? Sonata?”

“In the flesh,” Adagio huffed softly.

“I’ve been looking for you three since the end of the Battle,” Sunset told them. “I wanted to see how you were doing. You ran away too fast for me to talk to you and by the time we got off the hill, you were already long gone.”

Sonata opened a lid and rasped, “Thanks for the worry, I guess…”

“We’re not interested in that whole ‘friendship is magic’ thing, though,” Aria grumbled, accepting another napkin from Adagio. “So, if you’re here to ‘convert’ us or whatever, you can leave now.”

Sunset stared at the three women in confusion. It had only been a few days since the Battle of the Bands, but the Sirens looked much worse for wear. Their usually vibrant hair was limp and dull, their healthy colorful complexions faded to an unhealthy pale gray and large bags housed underneath their eyes. While this was usually a sign of some sort of sickness, nothing else seemed to be physically wrong; they just looked like sleep-deprived teens.

Despite this, Sunset Shimmer could feel something… wrong coming off the trio. Their lackluster expressions and labored breathing told a different tale than what their appearances were giving off. Sonata’s head lay on the table and her chest fought to rise and fall against the surface. Aria’s expression oozed exhaustion and fatigue, and Adagio’s eyes had lost all of the mischievous light that once shone in them. The Sirens looked so broken.

Her staring did not go unnoticed and Aria glared up at her, snapping, “Can we _help_ you?”

Sunset blinked at the her for a moment. “What’s happened to you three?” she asked quietly. “Something’s wrong…”

“Isn’t it _obvious?_ ” Aria growled hoarsely. “We’re _dying,_ you moron!”

“Dying?” Sunset repeated in dawning horror. “Wait… y-you mean… your pendants d-didn’t just power you up, they kept you healthy?”

“Without the ability to feed on emotional energy, we will starve to death,” Adagio explained wearily. “Human food prolongs our lives, but even that won’t stave off the hunger much longer. We will end up wasting away.”

This made the blonde-streaked redhead swallow thickly. She and her friends hadn’t even thought about the implications of what the jewels breaking could have meant beyond stopping the Sirens from hypnotizing people. Once again, not thinking about the effects of her actions on others had caused someone to get hurt.

“I-I’m sorry,” she breathed, hands pulled close to her chest.

Aria scoffed and lowered her head to the table to join Sonata’s. “Just leave us alone,” she grunted as she closed her eyes tiredly.

“We understand your compassion,” Adagio sighed to the standing woman. “But we would prefer our enemy not see us at the point of our demise.”

Sunset bit her lip and nodded, deciding to honor the wish. Reaching into her pocket, she laid a small box beside Adagio’s hand. “I-I got this for you yesterday,” Sunset murmured forlornly to the yellow siren. “When we first met, I noticed your nervous tic, so I bought this to help you.” Sunset turned away, but glanced back and whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

As she strode away, Adagio looked to the box curiously. “Let’s open it,” Sonata prompted, drawing a faint nod from Aria.

“Can’t hurt at this point,” the purplette agreed.

Cautiously, Adagio opened the small red box and gasped to find a shining, purple, octagonal gem nestled in the yellow fabric. Shaking fingers lifted the little jewel that was just smaller than her palm. Sonata and Aria watched her curiously as Adagio gently clipped the gem to her neckpiece. Suddenly, a jolt shook through the trio and identical gems appeared on Aria and Sonata’s neckpieces.

With the jewels came a sudden boost in energy. The trio felt their fatigue melt away, though the hunger was still present. “We can feed on energy again,” Adagio breathed, her usual smirk slowly spreading over her lips.

“But we can’t sing,” Aria pointed out. “How are we going to get the energy we need?”

“It doesn’t matter,” her leader stated. “We’ll figure that out, but I want to know why these ordinary gems gave us a new burst of power.” Looking to the exit, she rubbed at her gem speculatively. “I think we should watch Sunset Shimmer a bit more closely.”

Her sisters nodded and the three of them stood, stretching and cracking their joints. Their bodies were slowly restoring themselves with the knowledge that the Sirens could feed once more. Hips swaying, Adagio led her sisters from the restaurant and out into the clear night. There wasn’t a breeze, but the air was moderately warm. Amethyst eyes turned up to the moon, followed by violet and magenta. The three Sirens took in their second chance with their usual smirks and set off in the direction of their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how magic works, I don't watch My Little Pony and I don't care about canon.


	2. Relief for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sirens arrive at Canterlot High the next morning and have a chat with their savior.

Sunset picked at her lunch the next day. She hadn’t told any of her friends about her run-in with the Sirens the night before, fearing they may not have the strong feelings she herself did. Honestly, her own feelings about the ordeal were confusing. She had been willing to kill people plenty of times before, but… ever since she had begun hanging out with the Humane Five, the thought of killing, or even hurting someone made her nauseous.

“What’s wrong, Sunset?” Fluttershy asked softly, noting the dual-haired woman’s melancholy. At the statement, the others turned to their friend expectantly.

Sunset sighed and finally pushed her tray away. “Well, last night… I saw the Sirens. I actually kinda just came across them, but they looked so… weak and sick. When I asked them about it, Adagio told me…” She couldn’t bring herself to utter the words.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to. “She told you that their pendants weren’t just for giving them super amazing voices, but also were the only way they had to feed on emotions and without them, the Sirens were doomed to starve to death.” Pinkie stated calmly, her cheerful voice eerily contrasting the words she was saying.

The group’s jaws dropped and all eyes found Sunset, who nodded sadly. Rarity’s hands flew to her mouth in horror as Applejack removed her hat forlornly. Pinkie chomped a cookie and said, “Don’t worry. They discovered a new way to feed last night and are coming back to school today. They needed to rest for a while so their bodies could get healthy again.”

Everyone breathed sighs of relief and Sunset asked, “How do you know this, Pinkie?”

“I bumped into them this morning while they were taking a walk around the park,” the pinkette responded. “They wanted to be sure this new way of feeding wasn’t temporary and they weren’t going to drop dead out of nowhere.”

Just then, the cafeteria doors opened and the Sirens strode in, glamorous as always. The students glared at them and ignored their entrance, but unlike with Sunset Shimmer, none of the trio seemed to care, taking pleasure in the animosity. This only served to aggravate the student body, but the six people near the back of the room were far too relieved to care about their peers’ irritation.

Sunset Shimmer stood and trotted over to the three women, grinning at them happily. “You’re okay!” she gushed, pulling Adagio into a hug. The yellow Siren’s eyes shot wide at the contact and Aria and Sonata stared in surprise. No one touched Adagio, _they_ barely touched Adagio. As Sunset pulled back, Adagio felt the areas the other woman had made contact, wonder coloring her expression at the warmth it evoked. Only her sisters made her feel that way…

“I was so worried and sad last night,” Sunset murmured, rubbing her arm nervously. “I didn’t know how to help and I felt so bad leaving you there like that. I should have stayed-.”

“We’re glad you didn’t,” Adagio cut in smoothly, Sonata and Aria moving up to flank her. “We’re not very good with thank yous. The gem you gave me is exquisite, Sunset Shimmer.”

“I-it’s not,” the orange woman said softly. “It’s not even the same color as your old one.”

Adagio laughed softly and purred, “Which only makes it that much more special. Thank you.”

Sunset nodded with a wide smile. “So, you’re going to be okay?” she asked hopefully.

“We can pick up the energy in the air now,” Aria told her as she glared at some students nearby. “So, the pendants just suck up whatever is there. Though, I don’t remember something this… sweet in the air before.”

“We’re picking up on more than just hatred and anger,” Adagio explained lowly to the puzzled Sunset Shimmer. “We have to learn to differentiate the tastes in the emotion to understand what will be healthiest for us.”

Sunset nodded in comprehension and gestured to where her friends were waiting. “Would you like to join us for lunch?”

Aria and Adagio shook their heads as Sonata nodded enthusiastically. “We’ve got a few things to attend to,” the fiery siren stated. “We just wanted to come relieve you of your worry.” Placing a finger under the slightly shorter woman’s chin, she cooed, “We’ll see you soon, dear.” With that, the trio sauntered back out of the cafeteria, winking and waving to those they passed.

Sunset felt a blush creep up her cheeks at the warmth spreading through her from where Adagio had touched her. It was similar to the heat that had spiked through her briefly when Sonata and Adagio had bumped her in the darkened hallway during the Battle of the Bands. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the orange woman went back to her table as the students around whispered about the Sirens’ return.

“How are they?” Rarity asked once Sunset took her seat. “Are they still…?”

Sunset shook her head with a small grin. “They said that they can feed again. They can also feed on more emotions than just hatred and anger now.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” Applejack huffed, using her hat to fan herself. “I was real worried there. I wanted to stop’em, but I didn’t sign up for killin’.”

“Agreed,” Rarity nodded. “Especially considering they still have the potential to change. They seem quite fond of you, Sunset.”

“Huh?” The blonde-streaked redhead raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Rainbow Dash shrugged as she explained, “The second we stood up to follow you over to them, the purple one glared at us real hard and told us to stay seated.”

“I didn’t see that,” Sunset murmured.

“It was while you were huggin’ the yellow one,” Applejack told her. “Speakin’ of, I didn’t know you were that close to’em.”

Sunset gave a quick shake of the head. “No, I’m not. I was just so relieved that we hadn’t killed them that I didn’t think before acting.” She blushed slightly at the memory of her arms wrapping around Adagio’s waist. Sunset ignored how nice it had felt and instead focused on what Rainbow Dash had said.

“I guess they have to warm up to us a little at a time. I think all of us going over to check on them would have made them really uncomfortable anyway.” Her friends nodded and went back to their lunch.

Sunset really was happy that the Sirens were alright. She didn’t want them to go without a chance to become better people, the same chance she had received. Remembering back to those months before the Battle of the Bands, Sunset turned her attention to her arms and rubbed them gently to ebb some of her anxiety at the memory of the isolation and bullying she had endured. Perhaps not the _same_ chance she received.

Thankfully, the hostility of the student body didn’t appear to have that big of an impact on the Sirens. With any luck, they’ll be able to set on the path to being good with less bumps than she endured. The most any of them could do for the moment was keep an eye on them. CHS would be more interesting with the trio around, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning of what is looking to be a four or five part series. And yes, those relationships are going to move from only being 'hinted' eventually.


End file.
